Green Eyed Monster
by j.r.101
Summary: James Potter was not a jealous person. He was not jealous of how Sirius' hair always did what it was supposed to and he was not jealous of how Peter could eat an entire Pumpkin Pie at the Halloween Feast in ten seconds flat. SLightly OOC. Fluff. L/J


**A/N: If I was J. K. Rowling, I'd probably know how to spell Rowling right. And also, I'd be an author who is pretty much rolling in it. And by it, I mean money. And since I'm not any of the aforementioned things, I'm obviously not J. K. Rowling. Now, this is just a fluffy little fluff thing that I thought of whilst studying for my Biology Final. I personally don't know how the digestive system can inspire fluffy Lily/James one shots, but I think it turned out fairly well. Read and review to let me know.**

James Potter was not a jealous person. He was not jealous of how Sirius' hair always did what it was supposed to. He was not jealous of Remus' huge book collection. And he was certainly not jealous of Peter's inane ability to eat an entire pumpkin pie at the Halloween feast in ten seconds flat. He was however, jealous of the first year boy named Clark, sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room beside Lily Evans, being tutored in first year Charms.

Why? He did not know. Clark was an eleven year old boy while James was a seventeen year old man. Clark was a scrawny kid with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. James was a toned adult with messy black hair and riveting hazel eyes. What's more, James was a Quidditch player. And he was dating Lily Evans. And he certainly did not need help learning how to levitate a feather.

"So the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa," Lily said, her sweet voice gentle and encouraging, "You try."

"W-w-wingardiu L-l-levios," he stuttered

"Try again. Wingardium Leviosa," Lily repeated.

"W-w-wingardium L-l-leviosa," he managed to say.

"Now one more time," Lily said.

"W-wingardium Leviosa," he managed to say.

"Well done Clark!" Lily praised him.

The kid blushed pink and mumbled a "Thank you."

James couldn't help it. He scoffed deep in his throat and Clark and Lily looked over at where he sat in the armchair across from them. Clark averted his gaze quickly but the Head Girl caught the Head Boy's gaze and raised one of her eyebrows questioningly.

James winked at his girlfriend.

She tilted her head, narrowed her eyes at him, and then turned back to the first year. "Now," she said, "Do you remember the wand movement?"

"I'd bet he does," James snorted under his breath as he thumbed through the Daily Prophet. He looked up when he didn't hear Lily continue the tutorial. Lily had slapped her hand over her face and was shaking her head in disbelief. Clark was staring at James, his face tinged pink in embarrassment.

"Okay Clark," Lily said after a moment, "Swish and flick, you remember?"

He nodded his understanding.

"Okay, show me," Lily said.

He did.

"Well done. Now put it all together," she said, "Like this." She demonstrated and Clark watched as the feather was lifted into the air.

After lowering it, she gestured for Clark to do the same. After several failed attempts, the feather was finally floating in the air, albeit shaky, above everyone's heads.

"Good work Clark!" Lily congratulated, giving the boy a one armed hug.

James cleared his throat and threw a look of disdain at the blushing eleven year old. The feather immediately fluttered back down to the table.

"You did wonderful today Clark!" Lily said, clapping her hands together, "Show Flitwick that tomorrow and he'll re-grade for you for sure."

"Thanks Lily," he replied.

"Of course," she said, "Next time you don't get something, come to me straight away! I'm happy to help."

He grinned bashfully before picking up his book bag and stumbling across the Common Room and then up to the boys dorms.

Lily sat back on the couch, soaking up the heat being put off by the fire.

"Thanks Lily!" James mimicked, making his voice go unnaturally pitchy, clasping his hands in front of his chest.

"Oh come off it James," Lily said, giving her boyfriend a half-hearted glare, "He just needed help."

"In more than one way," James said indignantly.

"James," Lily groaned, patting the couch next to her.

He got off his armchair and came and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned his body so that she was resting on his broad chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, relishing the feel of her auburn hair tickling his face and neck.

"James, I think the green eyed monster has payed you a visit," Lily said, turning to look at him.

"Lily!" he gasped, "What an awful thing to say about yourself! You aren't a monster!"

Her green eyes sparkled with amusement. "You know I meant jealousy, you git," she said, smacking his chest lightly.

He gave her his usual crooked smirk.

She gently pressed her lips up to his and then turned her head so she was resting her head on his chest."But do you reckon he fancies me?" she asked seriously.

James cocked his eyebrow and when he didn't vocalize his answer, Lily turned to look at him again. He was glaring at her sullenly from underneath his thick fringe of dark eyelashes.

Lily burst out laughing.

"You better not be serious," he said shortly.

"Oh James," she cooed, "You are jealous!"

"Jealous?" he barked, "Of what?"

"Clark!" she giggled at him.

"Why would I be?" he demanded.

"Because he has a boyish quality to him that I find indisputably attractive," Lily said teasingly, clapping her hand to her chest over where her heart was.

"You're awful," James groaned.

"But you love me," she said, smiling up at him.

"I suppose I do," he said, pressing his lips to her freckle spattered nose. "But only because you're my Little Green Eyed Monster."


End file.
